Bicycle riders while pedalling tend to move the whole body sideways. Because a traditional bicycle seat has a fixed position relative to the frame it cannot move sideways together with rider's body and therefore, can be a major source of discomfort and perineal health issues. Some of the health problems include severe chafing of tissue in contact with the seat, restriction of blood flow through perinea area of the body, numbness as well as problems with reproductive organs.
The normal bicycle seat includes an elongated and narrow front portion with a wider rear portion. It has been advanced in the art that this arrangement is such as to wedge into the pubic part of the rider and force the left and right hip bones apart. This structure is believed to be bad both for the sexual function of the male and furthermore, it has been hypothesized that forcing the hip bones apart impinges on the sacroiliac joint of the rider.
In order to overcome this, many proposals in the art suggest a bifurcated seat which provides two support surfaces which are spaced apart. Coupled with this, arrangements have been proposed wherein the two seat portions can pivot so as to move upwardly and downwardly as the pedals are pushed.
While the above arrangement is more comfortable than the conventional seat, it is believed that having a bicycle seat which rotates in a plane angled with respect to the horizontal is more comfortable and suitable for the rider.